The present invention relates to an inflatable article for a person to rest thereupon, and more particularly, to an inflatable article which is capable of generating, either by use of pumping means or self-acting means, massage bubbles for the person when the inflatable article is immersed in water.
As is well known, air bubbles generated within a tub or a mattress can result in massage effect to the tub or mattress user, and recover the bodily fatigue of the user. For this end, tubs or mattress of fixed types capable of generating air bubbles have been constructed. As for inflatable tub or mattress, in order to generate air bubbles, it has been proposed to install separate air hoses formed therein with air vents as well as necessary fittings at the bottom of the inflatable tub or mattress. However, on account of the existence of the air hoses and fittings, it is impossible to fold this kind of inflatable tub or mattress, even deflated, to a very compact size. Consequently, this kind of inflatable tub or mattress suffers from the drawbacks of inconvenience in transportation due to its bulky volume and higher cost in production due to the necessity of preparing and installing extra air hoses and fittings.